thomasukefandomcom-20200214-history
SASUKE 8
another 100 competitors will attempt another RAINFALL tournament! Stage 1 77 seconds 1 five step jump 2 rolling log 3 big boulder 4 jump hang 5 warped wall 6 tarzan jump 7 rope climb Competitors 1 Shinichi Ebine 1. five step jump 2 Tai Takizawa 1. five step jump. slipped straight into the water 3 Ramon Williams 1. five step jump 4 Yoshihiro Kamiyama 1. five step jump. slipped off 1st step 5 Yasuhiko Saito 1. five step jump 6 Fumiya Hasegawa 1. five step jump 7 Yuuichi Okada Cut 1. five step jump 8 Moe Ueda Cut 1. five step jump 9 Yukari Mizushima 1. five step jump. slipped off 4th step 10 Yakan Nabe Cut 1. five step jump 11 Hiromitsu Takahashi Cut 1. five step jump 12 Atsuko Kato Cut 1. five step jump 13 Tetsuya Munenori Cut 1. five step jump 14 Tomohiro Hosoe 1. five step jump. slipped straight into the water 15 Yuumi Seimiya Cut 1. five step jump 16 Sumiko Nakajima Cut 1. five step jump 17 Tsubaki Takahashi Cut 1. five step jump 18 Mamoru Wada Cut 1. five step jump 19 Masashi Sato Cut 1. five step jump 20 Miko Abe Cut 1. five step jump 21 Toyohisa Ijima Cut 1. five step jump 22 Kazuhisa Kubota 1. five step jump 23 Kazuya Saimoto Cut 1. five step jump 24 Eiichi Miura 2. rolling log 25 Yohei Yamanaka Cut 2. rolling log 26 Takao Ito Cut 1. five step jump 27 Satoru Inoue 2. rolling log 28 Manami Yukimura Cut 1. five step jump 29 Yume Miyamoto Cut 1. five step jump 30 Hideki Nagata 2. rolling log 31 Hibari Cut 1. five step jump 32 Morgan Foster 1. five step jump 33 Shichiro Abe Cut 1. five step jump 34 Rie Komiya 4. jump hang. missed the net with 29 seconds left 35 Minoru Saitou Cut 1. five step jump 36 Kinnikun Nakayama 3. big boulder 37 Akemi Abe Cut 1. five step jump 38 Akari Inoue Cut 1. five step jump 39 Katsumi Yoshinaga Cut 1.five step jump 40 Saburou Hisakawa Cut 1. five step jump 41 Makoto Nagano Cut 5. warped wall. time out 42 Mark 1. five step jump 43 Cho Matsushita Cut 2. rolling log 44 Hiroyuki Fukunaka 1. five step jump 45 Akiko Inoue Cut 2. rolling log 46 Daisuke Nakata Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 47 Shinju Nishimura Cut 1. five step jump 48 Aiko Yoshida Cut 1. five step jump 49 Takuma Fujioka Cut 1. five step jump 50 Kuro Saitou Cut 2. rolling log 51 Tomihiro Tatsukawa Cut 2. rolling log 52 Yuko Mizuno 1. five step jump 53 Ken Akiyama Cut 1. five step jump 54 Katsuro Watanabe Cut 1. five step jump 55 Ken Hasegawa Cut 3. big boulder 56 Yasuhiro Ueyama Cut 2. rolling log 57 Noriko Yamashita Cut 3. big boulder 58 Mariko Saitou Cut 4. jump hang 59 Jordan Jovtchev CLEAR 0.0 seconds left. cleared with 0.004 left!!!!!!!!. failed the warped wall 3 times but he scaled the warped wall with 7 seconds left, untied the tarzan rope with 6 seconds left, and started going up the rope climb with 4 seconds left and went up EXTREMELY fast and cleared with MICROSECONDS left on the clock 60 Yoshie Kurosawa Cut 4. jump hang 61 Naoki Iketani 1-01 1. five step jump 62 Ryuichi Sakawa 1-02 1. five step jump 63 Jirou Yamashita Cut 5. warped wall. time out 64 Hana Matsumoto Cut 2. rolling log 65 Ryota Nakahara Cut 2. rolling log 66 Akira Suzuki Cut 1. five step jump 67 Sota Ueno Cut 2. rolling log 68 Soma Nakano Cut 1. five step jump 69 Nori Ishikawa Cut 2. rolling log 70 Miho Shinoda 1-03 1. five step jump 71 Toshihiro Takeda 1. five step jump 72 Hideyo Kitazawa 2-01 2. rolling log 73 Youko Moto Cut 3. big boulder 74 Ryouichi Kurosawa Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 75 Suzume Matsushita Cut 3. big boulder 76 Akihito Fujimoto Cut 3. big boulder 77 Kumiko Hisakawa Cut 3. big boulder 78 Gorou Yamashita Cut 3. big boulder 79 Kanon Tachibana Cut 2. rolling log 80 James Okada 2-02 2. rolling log 81 Shoei CLEAR 0.1 seconds left. he failed the warped wall 3 times but scaled it the 4th time with 15 seconds left and struggled with the rope climb and cleared with a fraction of a second left 82 Masami Yusa 1. five step jump 83 Shigehisa Fukunaka 1. five step jump 84 Yoko Ueno Cut 1. five step jump 85 Shane Kosugi 3-01 1. five step jump 86 Shinichi Suzuki Cut 1. five step jump 87 Ayako Hamada 3-02 7. rope climb. time out 88 Hironori Kuboki 3-03 CLEAR 0.0 seconds left. cleared with 0.08 left. was at the tarzan rope with 9 seconds left 89 Saori Ito Cut 1. five step jump 90 Cho Tsunoda Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 91 Kane Kosugi 3-04 CLEAR 0.2 seconds left. was at the tarzan rope with 12 seconds left 92 Akimitsu Nishimura Cut 1. five step jump 93 Chouko Oshiro Cut 1. five step jump 94 Sanae Kikuta 3-05 2. rolling log 95 Asuka Shimizu CLEAR 5.9 seconds left 96 Rika Mizushima CLEAR 6.0 seconds left 97 Yeo Hong-Chul Cut 1. five step jump 98 Shingo Yamamoto 4-01 2. rolling log. will yamamoto ever clear again??? 99 Kazuhiko Akiyama 4-02 2. rolling log 100 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 12.9 seconds left. fastest time by far 100 attempts 7 clears Stage 2 100 seconds 1 chain reaction 2 brick climb 3 spider walk 4 5 continuous hammers 5 stopped conveyor 6 wall lifting Competitors 59 Jordan Jovtchev Cut 6. wall lifting. time out. struggled with the walls and the 3rd wall crushed him as time elapsed 81 Shoei 5-01 CLEAR 10.9 seconds left 88 Hironori Kuboki 5-02 CLEAR 0.9 seconds left. spent lots of time putting spray on 91 Kane Kosugi 5-03 CLEAR 4.7 seconds left. spent lots of time putting spray on 95 Asuka Shimizu 5-04 4. 5 continuous hammers 96 Rika Mizushima CLEAR 3.7 seconds left. accidentally put spray on gloves and took them off and reput the spray on the hands wasting valuable time 100 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 22.1 seconds left 7 attempts 5 clears Stage 3 no time limit 1 propeller bars 2 body prop 3 arm bike 4 cliffhanger with dropout section 5 pipe slider Competitors 81 Shoei 1. propeller bars 0:11 88 Hironori Kuboki 6-01 2. body prop 0:22 91 Kane Kosugi 6-02 2. body prop 0;24 96 Rika Mizushima Cut 2. body prop 0:42 100 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 2:02. first to clear stage 3 since his own final stage attempt in SASUKE 4 5 attempts 1 clear Stage 4 22m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 12m 2 rope climb 10m Competitors 100 Katsumi Yamada 2. rope climb. about 18m up. about 6m up the rope climb 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas